Quotes
by Inwe Calaelen
Summary: A collection of stories inspired by various quotes.
1. Nobody wants to stay cooped up

**Disclaimer: I don't own... well, I own the plot and that's about it.**

"_Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."_

Sirius Black wanted out. He had been stuck in his childhood house all summer with nothing to do except clean and replay all the bad memories. The portrait hanging in the hallway behind a certain curtain along with a certain house-elf were certainly not making things any easier. In desperation, Sirius cornered his biggest fans.

"What do you want with _these_?" Fred asked, motioning to the list of items Sirius had handed to him.

"I have to get out of this house," Sirius said. "I've been stuck in here all summer."

George looked down at the parchment his twin held, then back up at Sirius. "How will this help?"

Sirius smiled and said, "You'll understand soon enough."

Fred and George spent the week following their conversation with Sirius searching through all the stores they could think of, until finally, they had gotten everything on Sirius's list.

The twins still didn't understand how the items they had bought could help Sirius, especially the sunglasses, or why he had asked _them _to get him these items.

So it was that on the following Saturday, Fred and George walked into the house the was the Order of The Phoenix's headquarters, each carrying a large plastic bag and each wearing the same look of determination.

Sirius was the first to see them, and, spotting the plastic bags, ushered them upstairs and into his room. As soon as the door closed, he asked, "Did you get everything?"

"We have a few questions..." Fred began.

"...before we can give you the bags," George said.

"Alright," Sirius said, sitting down on the bed and motioning for the twins to do the same. "What would you like to know?"

"Why us?" Fred asked. George nodded and looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Because," Sirius said, "you two have a certain...respect for me and my closest friends." The twins exchanged confused looks. "Would you like to meet Padfoot?"

"Yes," the boys said in unison, rising with excitement.

Sirius held out his hand, "Give me the bags, and help me with some of the items, and I'll introduce the two of you to Padfoot."

Remus Lupin looked up the stairs he was passing as he heard two identical squeals and a bark. He hoped the painting wouldn't start yelling again, which, thankfully, it didn't. With the silence that followed, Remus walked into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down on one of the couches and started reading his book.

It wasn't long before Fred and George wandered into the living room. "Hey, Moony," Fred said and sat down next to the werewolf.

"Hello, Fred," Remus said, without thinking. After a second, Remus looked over at the twins. "How'd you know?"

There came a muffled bark from the door to the hallway. All three men looked over to see a large, black dog wearing a guide-dog jacket, a red leash and a purple color. In his mouth, the dog carried a pair of black sunglasses. It was then that Remus noticed the long, white stick George carried.

"Okay," Remus said, standing. "Okay, Padfoot, let's go for a walk."


	2. Hush up a while

**Disclaimer: I don't own... well, I own the plot and that's about it.**

"_Sometimes it good _

_to hush up a while and let_

_autumn stick in a few words."_

Ron was worried... extremely worried. To make things worse, he didn't know how he could help his brothers. That's right. His brothers. That's what he was worried about. For the past two months, Fred and George, the school's loud and obnoxious pranksters, had been very quiet. They had taken to walking around the school grounds in the evenings, not even talking to each other. Yes, Ron was worried.

Finally, when he felt he couldn't take it anymore, Ron decided to join his brothers on one of their nightly strolls. So, at five thirty, Fred and George arrived at the front steps of the castle, where their walk usually began.

"Hey, Ron. You coming with us?" Fred asked quietly. Ron nodded.

"Only one rule," George said just as quietly. "You have to be quiet." Ron nodded again.

"Okay," Fred said, exchanging glances with George, "let's go, then."

So, in absolute silence, Ron walked in between his older brothers. They walked around the quidditch pitch. They walked past Hagrid's hut, only pausing to wave to Hagrid. They walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They walked around they lake. Just when Ron felt he couldn't walk anymore, they walked back up to the castle steps.

The twins turned to Ron and said quietly, "Thanks for walking with us."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his brother's retreating backs. "What was the point in that?" he asked loudly.

The twins turned and smirked. "Sometimes," Fred said, "it's good to hush up a while and let autumn stick in a few words."


End file.
